


庆功宴（十三/十四）

by buruchu



Category: buruchu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buruchu/pseuds/buruchu





	庆功宴（十三/十四）

肖战的手指上有一层薄薄的细茧，当手指摸上他的胸前乳粒的时候，王一博全身都抖了一下，嘴里也不自觉溢出了一声呻吟，把刚刚的话又咽了回去，“嗯……” 

声音甜腻非常。 

肖战本来就火热的眼神就更是炽烈，他搂着王一博的腰身，低下头去含住了他另一边的红点，舔弄着又用牙齿轻咬了一口，王一博全身颤抖着，虽然咬住了下唇，却依然抑制不住呻吟出声，“嗯…不……”声音里甚至带着一点无法忍受的甜腻的泣音。 

肖战的手又抚摸着他的身体，将王一博的身体挑逗得微微泛了红晕，看他面颊绯红，完全沉浸在了情欲里，根本无法挣动。

那声带着点求饶的呻吟听在肖战的耳朵里却变成了情欲满满的勾引，他盯着王一博胸前不停战栗的乳头，红豆般异于常人的幼小，粉色浅浅乳晕在白皙的皮肤上漾开，中间一颗圆润的肉粒，可怜兮兮的模样，让他忍不住把手指凑上去揉捏，听着它的主人发出压抑的闷哼，肖战低下头，突然伸出舌尖，由下至上的舔了下那不停颤抖的乳头，然后，满意的看到那沾上口水的小肉粒泛着晶亮的光泽，像是淋上了蜜糖的点心，显得愈加诱人，引得肖战忍不住一尝再尝，将那小小的乳头连同乳晕整个含在嘴里，像个嗷嗷待哺的孩子用力吮吸着那泛着甜味的乳尖，一边用舌头在乳晕上打着圈，一边用牙齿将乳头用力碾磨，可怜王一博从未被人如此对待，胸口又痛又痒的感觉让他下意识的弓着身子，嘴里发出难耐的呻吟：“呜…不要…不要…” 

肖战却被这美妙的滋味勾引的难以自持，吸着小小的乳尖又啃又舔，直到两边的乳头都红肿不堪，他才意犹未尽的沿着胸口一路向下，细细啃咬着王一博的每寸肌肤，每次都吮吸舔舐直到泛起淤红，才恋恋不舍的游移到别处，王一博的身上布满了细碎的吻痕，夹杂着肖战的牙印看起来简直没眼看。直到把王一博的上身彻底尝了个遍，肖战的欲望已被鼓动的无比强烈，他支起身子，看着身下的青年被自己蹂躏的狼狈的样子，T恤上翻，白皙的皮肤上两颗肿胀的乳头，细密的吻痕像散落在雪地上的红花，那副楚楚可怜又美艳绝伦的样子，让他原本就已躁动不已的下腹骤然一紧。

王一博大概也知道肖战要做什么了，本来还想反抗的心却被亲的神魂颠倒。

要不算了，就当喝了酒，荒唐这一回吧。王一博如此想着。

那边肖战已经把王一博的内裤给脱掉，见王一博不再别扭，肖战心情好到嘴角差点疯狂上扬。

肖战先用两根手指给王一博做了扩张，王一博哼哼了两声也没有排斥。

然后那根手指捅得更肆无忌惮了，还加了几根进去，渐渐带出了水声。

王一博抽出手指，将胀大的阴茎抵在穴口上，他快要忍不住了，王一博赤身裸体的敞着四肢，喝了酒的缘故浑身白里透红，浸了水仿佛要透明了一般，粉嫩的两颗乳头裸露在空气中，最要命的是他那个小巧的舌尖时不时伸出来舔弄嘴唇，弄得唇瓣光亮鲜艳，吸引着人去碰触。

王一博听见肖战的一声粗喘，然后那根粗热的巨物就立刻顶了进来，缓缓的进入，很温柔并没有弄疼他。

肖战俯身和他接吻，亲他的脸颊额头，问他疼不疼。

王一博以为自己在做梦，要不怎么会如此荒唐。但是舌尖被舔弄纠缠，穴眼里的撞击渐渐变快，酥麻如电流一般从小腹传导到大脑，整个脊柱都在叫嚣着欢愉，王一博的思绪又被拉了回来，他埋进肖战的胸口，不好意思的说：“唔……不疼……” 

肖战把他搂得半坐起来，对方的两条腿对折一般挂在他肩上，劲腰激烈的挺动，阳物在娇嫩的穴内摩擦，怎么都不够。

王一博的小穴里湿润紧致，层层软肉吸着肖战的巨物，抽出时还恋恋不舍的翻出鲜红的媚肉，肖战将阴茎拔出来，发出一声啵，色情淫糜。 

长夜漫漫，万籁俱寂，耳边只余皮肉厮磨之声和粗重的喘息声。 

肖战本想把人翻过去跪趴在床上操弄，抬眼看到窗帘掩着的落地窗，立刻关了灯，抱着王一博往玻璃上一摁，勾起他的一条腿挂在臂弯里，把巨物刺进穴眼里又开始顶弄。 

玻璃上冰凉，两颗刚刚被咬肿的乳珠蹭在上面，又疼又痒，王一博一贴上去就哆嗦着往他怀里靠，却被体内疾风骤雨般的顶撞弄得不得不往前趴去，只有一条腿站在地上，全身的重量仿佛都靠着穴眼里的肉棒支撑，这个姿势进得太深，像要把他顶穿了一般。

“战哥……战哥……”他颠得站不稳，熬不住这样冰火两重天的刺激，回头有点讨好的亲肖战的嘴，压着哭腔同他商量：“你慢一点……嗯嗯嗯……我受不了了……” 

玻璃上隐约映出两人的身影，肖战一言不发将他搂得更紧，胸膛包着他纤瘦的后背，又快又狠的捣弄小穴内的敏感凸起。 

王一博的肠壁磨得发疼发烫，肖战拉着他的手，压在玻璃上十指紧扣，快速抽插了百来下，猛地一顶，双双到达高潮。

肠道深处的射精一股股的不停，方圆低头瞧着小腹，伸手摸了一下，纠结了很久才说出口了一句话，“都进去了……好胀，我要上厕所……” 

就这么一句，肖战埋在他体内的欲望又抬起了头，把人弄进浴室小解，完了抱坐在洗漱台上又开始操弄，王一博喊得嗓子都哑了，又挨不住体内涌上的情潮，眼前发黑昏过去，不一会儿又被操醒过来，最后是浑身酸软到连抱都抱不住肖战的脖子，如何睡过去的都不记得了。 

清晨，一些轻微的阳光透过厚重的窗帘缝隙照进屋内，在深灰色被子上拉出一条金光灿灿的细线，被子里的人哼唧着蠕动了两下，慢慢清醒。


End file.
